War Of Azeroth
by meiyo mitarashi
Summary: Ketenangan di Azeroth masih berlangsung,para bangsa yang di naungi anugrah para dewa mulai terlena dengan kedamaian mereka, tanpa tahu jika perang yang telah berlalu hanyalah sebuah ajang pemanasan, dapatkah mereka selamat dari kehancuran berikutnya,ataukah mereka akan menghentikan kehancuran yang akan menimpa Azeroth sekali lagi, dan akankah Madara kembali dengan pasukan burning
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.*sembah sujud, saya mohon dipinjamkan chara-charanya buat syuting fic saya Kishi-sama..*

Warning:FemNaru,OC,OOC,Typo(s),EYD,ETC

**War of Azeroth**

**Chapter Prilog-**

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Alam Semesta ini tercipta. Beberapa teori mengatakan bahwa ledakan kosmik membuat jutaan dunia berputar sangat cepat dan terhisap kedalam ruangan hampa yang disebut **Great Dark**. sebuah

Galaksi yang tercipta dalam satu hari dan memiliki berbagai jenis kehidupan didalamnya. Yang lainnnya percaya bahwa Alam Semesta diciptakan oleh sebuah kekuatan mutlak. Meskipun kebenarannya belum dapat dipastikan, sangatlah jelas bahwa ras dari mahluk yang kuat tercipta untuk membawa stabilitas pada dunia mereka dan menjamin masa depan yang aman untuk mahluk hidup yang mengikuti jejak mereka.

Rikudo Sennin, Dewa dari galaksi lain, menjelajahi galaksi yang baru terbentuk dan mulai bekerja di dunia yang di temuinya. Dia membentuk dunia dengan menciptakan gunung tinggi dan menciptakan lautan yang luas. Dia memberi langit udara yang dapat memberikan kehidupan.

Dia menciptakan ras primitif untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya dan menjaga keseimbangan di dunia yang di ciptakannya. Diatur oleh Dewan para dewa yang disebut **Pantheon**, Rikudo sennin adalah yang membawa tujuan mereka melalui ratusan juta dunia yang tersebar diseluruh **Great Dark** pada jaman pertama diciptakan.

Para **Phanteon **yang sangat kuat dan memiliki tugas untuk menjaga struktur dunia, merasa khawatir oleh ancaman serangan dari mahluk dimensi yang disebut **Twisting Nether**. Sebuah dimensi asing yang penuh dengan sihir kehancuran dan terhubung dengan dunia iblis yang

diciptakan hanya untuk menghancurkan kehidupan dan menyerap energi dari mahluk hidup.

Tidak mau dunia ciptaannya tercemar kejahatan dalam bentuk

apapun, Rikudo sennin mewariskan dunia pada satu dari dua putranya Madara dan Hashirama, dan dia memilih anak keduanya untuk mewarisi dunia serta menjaga dunia dari kehancuran yang di bawa para iblis yaitu Hashirama.

Tanpa sepengetahuanya, sang kakak yang merasa kecewa dengannya pun membunuh kecewanya pada ayahnya terus menggerogoti hatinya, hingga dia bertemu dengan para **Eradar **sebuah ras iblis yang dipenuhi oleh penyehir yang mempunyai kekuatan **Warlock **yang mampu mempengaruhi dan menjadikan setiap makhluk yang di jajahnya menjadi budak mereka, Madara pun menjadikan mereka sebagai pasukanya dan berencana untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Rikudo yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa bersedih atas nasib yang menimpa anak-anaknya, ia tak mampu membunuh sang kakak, namu jika di biarkan semesta akan hancur karna kebencianya, akhirnya dia pun membuat dunia yang baru di sebuah galaksi yang jauh dari jangkauan anak sulungnya yaitu **Azeroth**, dia memilih sembilan penjaga dan memberikan setengah kekuatanya pada para penjaga yang akan melindungi dunia,sekaligus membunuh anak sulungnya yaitu para biju, namun dia tidak mengetahui jika anak sulungnya dan sekutunya jauh lebih kuat dari yang dia bayangkan.

Sepuluh ribu tahun setelahnya banyak makhluk yang berkembang di **Azeroth **dari monster ataupun ras-ras primitif manusia yang hidup di satu-satunya daratanya yaitu **Kalimdor**. Di kegelapan hutan rimba ada sebuah mata air yang mempunyai energi misterius yang di sebut Mata air keabadian.

Mata air keabadian adalah pusat dari sihir dunia, yang mengirim energi potensial ke seluruh dunia untuk mempertahankan kehidupan agar tetap seimbang, seiring dengan berjalanya waktu para ras manusia primitif menemukan mata air tersebut dan merekapun membangun sebuah desa dengan mata air itu sebagai pusatnya.

Semakin lama kekuatan kosmik mata air mempengaruhi suku itu,

membuat mereka semakin kuat, bijak dan abadi. Suku itu disebut **Kaldorei**, yang artinya "**anak dari bintang**" dalam bahasa mereka. Untuk merayakan hal itu, mereka membangun bangunan besar dan kuil di sekitar mata air. Para **Kaldorei**, atau **Night Elf** kemudian, memuja sang Dewa Bulan, **Elune** dan percaya bahwa dia tidur didalam Mata Air itu ketika siang hari.

Pada malam hari para Pendeta **Night Elf **dan para Penyihir mempelajari Mata Air itu dengan sangat penasaran, mencoba mencari tahu rahasia dan kekuatannya. Dengan kehidupan sosial mereka terus berkembang, para **Night Elf **menjelajahi **Kalimdor **dan menemukan suku lainnya dan terus mempelajari Mata Air para Biju menghentikan mereka,dan melarang mereka untuk terus mempelajari Mata Air kehidupan, Para **Night Elf **tau bahwa para Biju ini adalah para pelindung dunia, dan setuju untuk tidak lagi mempelajarinya lebih jauh.

Seiring dengan waktu, rasa penasaran para **Night Elf **memimpin mereka untuk menemui dan berteman dengan para mahluk sakti, salah satunya adalah **Cenarius**, seorang Dewa yang berasal dari dalam Hutan. Kebaikan hati **Cenarius **terlihat ketika dia mengajarkan para **Night Elf** tentang alam. Para **Kaldorei **yang telah berlatih menunjukan bakat mereka kepada hutan di Kalimdor dan berhasil menyeimbangkan alam. Selama beratus-ratus tahun, kehidupan

para Night Elf semakin membesar dan meluas. Kuil, jalan dan bangunan yang mereka dirikan terus bertambah hingga melewati daerah hitam.

Mito Uzumaki, Ratu **Night Elf **yang cantik dan berbakat, mendirikan sebuat Istana yang megah didekat Mata Air Keabadian sebagai rumah pengikutnya dan Tahta Kerajaannya. Para pengikutnya, yang dia sebut sebagai **Highborne**, mematuhi semua perintahnya dan percaya bahwa mereka lebih baik daripada yang lainnya. Meskipun Ratu Mito sangat dicintai dan dihormati oleh seluruh rakyatnya, para **Highborne **sangatlah dibenci oleh sebagian besar **Night Elf**. Karena keingintahuannya yang sangat besar kepada Mata Air Keabadian,

Mito memerintahkan para **Hightborne** untuk mengungkap rahasianya dan membeberkannya kepada dunia. Para **Highborne **tenggelam dalam pekerjaan mereka dan mempelajari mata air kehidupan dengan sangat serius. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan keahlian untuk memanipulasi dan mengendalikan kekuatan kosmik Mata air keabadian. Dalam eksperimen mereka, para **Highborne **menemukan bahwa mereka dapat menggunakan kekuatan baru mereka untuk menciptakan atau menghancurkan kapanpun mereka inginkan.

Para **Highborne **yang haus

kekuatan telah berhasil menguasai sihir primitif dan sekarang berhasil mempelajarinya. Meskipun mereka setuju bahwa sihir itu sangat berbahaya jika tidak digunakan dengan benar, Mito dan para **Highborne **mulai mempraktekan mantra mereka yang penuh resiko. **Cenarius **dan para tokoh **Night Elf **memperingatkan bahwa kehancuran akan datang jika sihir itu terus dipelajari. Meskipun begitu, Mito dan para

pengikutnya tetap keras kepala dan

melanjutkan untuk mempelajari kekuatan itu.

Para **Highborn **dengan ceroboh menggunakan sihir mereka untuk mengirim energi keluar dari Mata Air Keabadian menuju **Great Dark**. Energi yang menyebar dirasakan oleh seorang Mada, Musuh terbesar semua kehidupan, sang Penghancur Dunia tertarik dengan kekuatan energi itu dan mulai mencari dimana keberadaanya. Mengintai kehidupan di dunia **Azeroth **dan merasakan kekuatan tak terbatas dari mata air keabadian, si sulung menjadi haus akan kekuatan. Sang Dewa Kegelapan dari Dimensi Luar memutuskan untuk menghancurkan dunia **Azeroth **dan mengklaim energi itu untuk dirinya.

Ratu Mito, yang mabuk oleh sihirnya,menjadi korban kekuatan Si sulung dan setuju untuk memberinya pintu masuk menuju dunianya. Bahkan para **Highbornenya **menjadi terhasut dan mulai menyembah Sang dewa kegelapan sebagai dewa mereka. Untuk menunjukkan kesetiaan mereka kepada **Legion**, para **Highborne **membantu ratu mereka untuk membuka portal dari dasar Mata Air keabadian.

pasukan **Legion **menyebar ke seluruh **Kalimdor**,dan hanya menyisakan abu dan mayat di mana-mana. Para Iblis **Warlock **memanggil Infernal api yang menghantam seperti meteor menuju **Kuil Kalimdor** yang indah.

Satu pasukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dikenal sebagai **Doomguard **berjalan melintasi daratan **Kalimdor**, membantai siapapun yang berada di jalan mereka. Piaraan iblis yaitu **Felhound **mengamuk di sisi lain kota dan sangat brutal. Meskipun para **Kaldorei **yang pemberani berusaha untuk mempertahankan kampung halaman mereka, mereka terpaksa menyerah, sedikit demi sedikit sebelum pasukan Legion membantai mereka.

Jiraiya sang panglima muda night Elf pun khawatir dengan keadaan tersebut dan mencoba mencari bantuan untuk mempertahankan rakyatnya. Dia memperingatkan Adiknya yang bernama Orochimaru, yang berlatih sihir dengan para **Highborne**, dia merasa khawatir dengan sesuatu yang merasuki para petinggi. Dia meyakinkan Orochimaru untuk menghentikan keinginannya yang sangat berbahaya, Jiraiya berusaha mencari Cenarius dan meminta bantuanya.

Seorang **Priestess **cantik dan muda bernama Tsunade, setuju untuk membantu dua saudara itu atas nama Elune. Meskipun Jiraiya dan Orochimaru sama-sama mencintai Tsunade, tapi hati Tsunade hanya milik Jiraiya seorang. Orochimaru cemburu pada percintaan

kakaknya dengan Tsunade, tapi dia sadar bahwa hal itu tidaklah sebanding dengan kecanduannya terhadap sihir.

Orochimaru, yang tumbuh dengan kekuatan sihir yang hebat, berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terhisap kekuatan mata air kehidupan sekali lagi. Bahkan, dengan bantuan dari Tsunade, dia dapat menahan dirinya dan menolong kakaknya untuk menemukan sang Dewa, **Cenarius** yang tinggal di **Moonglades **Suci jauh didalam Gunung **Hyjal**, setuju untuk menolong para **Night Elf **dengan mencari para Ancient Biju dan meminta pertolongan mereka.

Sang Biju, yang dipimpin oleh **Ninetaile Merah** atau Kyuubi, setuju mengirimkan pasukan mereka untuk menghadapi para iblis dan pemimpin infernal mereka. **Cenarius**, memanggil arwah dari hutan, menciptakan pasukan yang terdiri dari manusia pohon dan memimpin mereka melawan pasukan **Legion **dilapangan terbuka.

Meskipun yakin dengan sekutu baru mereka, Jiraiya dan rekannya menyadari bahwa pasukan

**Legion **tidak dapat dikalahkan hanya dengan kekuatan fisik sendirian. Ketika pertempuran besar terjadi disekitar kota. Mito, sang Ratu yang terhasut itu sedang menunggu kedatangan Madara. Pimpinan dari **Legion **sedang bersiap untuk melewati Mata Air Keabadian dan memasuki dunia **Azeroth**. Bayangannya yang sangat besar mulai mendekatipermukaan dari Mata Air, Mito mengumpulkan kekuatan terbesar dari para Pengikutnya. Hanya dengan menyatukan kekuatan sihir, mereka dapat menciptakan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar sehingga Madara dapat melewatinya.

Disaat bersamaan **eigthttaile**, atau Hachibi, menjadi gila dalam pertempuran melawan

**Burning Legion.** Dia mulai tercerai dan kemarahan muncul dari balik kulit hitamnya. sang Biju yang terkontaminasi berhianat dan

meninggalkan kesembilan Biju dari medan perang. Penghianatan Hachibi yang mendadak

membuat kesembilan Biju menjadi lemah.

Jiraiya dan pengikutnya, sekarang kalah dalam jumlah dan tidak memiliki harapan untuk dapat selamat dari pembantaian. Jiraiya, yakin bahwa Mata Air Keabadian adalah suatu jalan bagi iblis untuk dapat datang ke dunia **Azeroth**, maka harus dihancurkan. Para pengikutnya yang mengetahui bahwa Mata Air Kehidupan adalah sumber dari kekuatan dan keabadian mereka, sangat ketakutan dengan keputusannya. Tapi Tsunade melihat kebijakan dari teori Jiraiya, maka dia meyakinkan **Cenarius **dan pasukannya untuk menghancurkan Kuil Mito dan mencari cara untuk menutup Mata Air Kehidupan untuk selamanya.

Mengetahui bahwa kehancuran Mata Air akan membuatnya tidak mendapatkan kekuatan lagi, Orochimaru dengan egois meninggalkan kelompoknya dan pergi untuk memperingatkan para **Highborne **akan rencana Jiraiya. Kegilaannya Terjadi karena dirinya yang haus akan energi dan hubungan antara kakaknya dengan Tsunade dia tidak merasa malu menghianati Jiraiya dan berpihak dengan Mito.

Selain itu, Orochimaru bersumpah untuk melindungi kekuatan Mata Air dengan apapun yang dibutuhkan. Sakit hati dengan kepergian adiknya, Jiraiya memimpin pasukannya kedalam kuil Mito. Ketika mereka berusaha untuk masuk kedalam ruangan utama, mereka menemukan bahwa para **Highborne **hampir menyelesaikan ritual gelap mereka. Mantra para **Highborne **menciptakan sebuah portal besar diatas Mata Air Kehidupan. Dengan bayangan Madara yang semakin dekat dengan permukaan, Jiraiya dan pasukannya harus menyerang dengan cepat. Namun Mito yang telah menerima peringatan dari Orochimaru, sudah bersiap untuk mereka.

Hampir semua pasukan Jiraiya gugur karena kekuatan sang Ratu gila. Tsunade, berusaha untuk menyerang Mito dari belakang, Namun dia tertangkap oleh penjaga para **Highborne**. Meskipun dia berhasil membunuh para penjaga, Tsunade mengalami luka yang sangat serius. Ketika Jiraiya melihat kekasihnya gugur, dia menjadi sangat marah dan ingin mengakhiri hidup Mito. Ketika pertempuran terjadi didalam dan diluar kuil, Orochimaru muncul dari dekat Mata Air. Membawa botol khusus, dia berlutut dan mengisi semua botol dengan air suci dari Mata Air Keabadian. Yakin bahwa iblis dapat menghancurkan kehidupan para **Night Elf**, dia berencana untuk mencuri air suci dan menyimpan energinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pertempuran antara Jiraiya dan Mito membuat mantra para **Hightborne **menjadi kacau. Portal yang Tidak stabil kemudian meledak dan menciptakan sebuah energi yang dapat menghancurkan dunia selamanya. Ledakan itu menghancurkan kuil dan kota disekitarnya. Ketika pertempuran antara Pasukan **Legion **dan para **Night Elf **terjadi didalam kota, Mata Air Keabadian menyurut lalu hancur dan pasukan legion beserta si sulung pun gagal mencapai **Azeroth**, ledakan besar itu memisahkan benua Kalimdor menjadi 4 bagian dan menghancurkan struktur dunia yang sudah ada.

Para Night Elf yang selamat mencari kampung halaman mereka dan membangun kerajaan mereka yang di beri nama **kul'Durei **bersama para Highborn. secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Orochimaru yang telah menuangkan Mata Air keabadian kedalam kolam kecil, takut adiknya berbuat bodoh lagi, Jiraiya mengalahkan dan mengusir Orochimaru dari tanah baru mereka, kehidupan kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala, namun seiring berjalanya waktu para **Elf **pun mulai terpecah kubu,para **Highborn **merasa diri mereka lebih baik kembali berulah dengan keyakinan baru mereka,mereka menolak hidup dimalam hari dan pemujaan terhadap **Elune **sang dewibulan, dan di kemudian hari mereka akan dikenal sebagai **High Elf** para pemuja Azshara yaitu dewa matahari.

Di daratan yang sama, para suku primitif manusia mulai berkembang dan jumblah mereka semakin lama semakin banyak, di pimpin Uciha Fugaku mereka membentuk kerajaan dari berbagai suku manusia yang berbeda, menyatukan kekuatan di bawah semangat persatuan demi membawa kedamaian bagi dunia untuk mengalahkan para **Troll **para suku bar-bar yang saat itu terus menekan mereka. Mendengar hal itu, para **High Elf **yang kebetulan membangun kerajaan baru mereka di tempat yang berdekat dengan para **Human **nama mereka berikutnya, pun mengajarkan mereka ilmu sihir dan pengendalian Mana atau energi alam dan jiwa, dalam waktu singkat para **Human **pun sudah mampu menguasai sihir-sihir hebat dan mengalahkan para **Troll **hingga mereka pun terbebas dari rasa takut, sejak saat itu **Human **dan **High Elf **berteman baik mereka pun mempunyai kota yang berdekatan **Lordaeron **dan **Kul'Thalas**.

**Nigh Elf,** **High Elf,** dan **Human **membentuk pemerintahan Monarki parlementer yang di pimpin oleh Jiraiya dari **Nigh Elf**, Minato Namikaze dari **High Elf**, dan Fugaku Uchiha dari **Human **kerajaan tersebut bukan bertindak sebagai penguasa, namun lebih kepada pelindung bagi daratan baru mereka yaitu **Anaroth.**

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak diketahui mereka adalah bahwa pengusiran Orochimaru adalah tindakan yang benar-benar salah, dia yang berkelana mencari daratan baru tidak pergi dengan tangan kosong, bersama sebagian kecil dari Mata Air keabadian dia pergi bersama Kabuto Yakushi sang **Highborn **yang gila dengan kekuatan dan energi sihir terus berkelana menyebrangi lautan yang gelap.

Di lain tempat, Ratu Mito dan para pasukannya yang entah bagaimana dapat selamat dari ledakkan Mata Air keabadian mulai menciptakan kerajaan baru, kebenciannya pada **Nigh Elf** dan **Highborn **yang menghianatinya perlahan mengubah jalan pikiranya, ditambah kontaminasi dari **Mannoroth **seorang **Warlock **yang menjadi pengikut setianya membuat dia di kuasai perasaan haus darah dan dendam yang sangat dalam hingga tulang sumsumnya, tubuhnya yang indah dan wajahnya yang sangat cantik perlahan berubah menjadi bentuk yang sejelek-jeleknya, dan sejak saat itu mereka di sebut sebagai bangsa **Orc, **peri yang jatuh.

Ketenangan di **Azeroth **masih berlangsung,para bangsa yang di naungi anugrah para dewa mulai terlena dengan kedamaian mereka, tanpa tahu jika perang yang telah berlalu hanyalah sebuah ajang pemanasan, dapatkah mereka selamat dari kehancuran berikutnya,ataukah mereka akan menghentikan kehancuran yang akan menimpa **Azeroth **sekali lagi, dan akankah Madara kembali dengan pasukan **burning legionya**?

Tbc

Whahaha!full narasi euy!*juged dangdut*Sampai jumpaaa minna-san!.jaa!

RnR


	2. Chapter 1 pertemuan

Sasuke: 16 tahun

Itachi: 25 tahun

Deidara: 50 tahun

Chapter 1 pertemuan

"Jangan meremehkan ku, Itachi." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bagian belakangnya mencuat ke atas tengah berusaha menebas Itachi, pria berambut hitam panjang dengan dua goresan unik di bawah matanya.

"Teruslah bermimpi saudaraku." Itachi membalas dengan seringaian mengejek, palu besar di tangannya terus menangkis tebasan yang di arahkan padanya sambil sesekali mencoba untuk menyerang balik dengan palunya ataupun menendang dengan kakinya.

"Sialan kau!" Sasuke mengumpat, kini tak hanya tebasan dari pedangnya saja namun kakinya sudah ikut andil dalam menyerang sang kakak.

Itachi dan Sasuke terus saja saling serang dan bertahan, tubuh topless mereka menari-nari di bawah pancaran terik matahari, kadang berhenti untuk mengambil nafas lalu di lanjutkan dengan serangan yang terlihat ingin saling bunuh, meski itu hanya latihan.

Uciha Itachi dan Uciha Sasuke adalah anak dari seorang raja human dari Lordaeron, satu dari tiga kerajaan besar di benua itu yaitu raja Uciha Fugaku. Raja Fugaku adalah raja yang sangat bijaksana dalam memimpin kerajaannya karna itulah tidak pernah terjadi pemberontakan ataupun kudeta terhadapnya yang notabene memiliki wilayah yang sangat luas,daerah kekuasaannya berbatasan langsung dengan kota para High Elf,Kul'Thalas di barat dan Kul'Durei di timur. Tidak hanya memiliki wilayah yang sangat luas, namun Raja Fugaku juga memiliki armada tempur yang sangat kuat baik di laut, darat ataupun udara, dia pun juga mempunyai persahabatan yang sangat kental dengan Raja dari Kul'Thalas Namikaze Minato.

"Berhentilah berlari seperti pengecut!" Sasuke menatap geram pada kakaknya yang terus saja menghindar kemudian berlari dengan gostur mengejek.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!." Itachi meletakkan telapak tanganya membentuk sebuah corong di dekat daun telinganya, seakan-akan dengan cara itu pendengaranya akan lebih baik.

"Grrr!" Sasuke menggeram dan tendangannya makin keras dan cepat ke arah Itachi.

"Sudahlah Itachi, tidak baik terus mengejeknya begitu, nanti tampannya luntur lagi." Sosok wanita cantik bersurai pirang dan bermata biru berjalan dengan santai ke arah dua saudara yang tengah saling ejek, tubuh langsingnya bergoyang indah begitupun dengan rambutnya yang panjang seakan menari ketika kaki jenjangnya menelusuri rumput di bawahnya.

"Haha! Sejak kapan si sombong ini tampan, Dei?." Kata itachi sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke, sontak saja muka Sasuke merengut kesal.

"Grrr." Geram Sasuke.

"Dasar kau." Kata wanita itu sambil menjitak kepala Itachi keras.

"Kau jahat sekali Dei." Itachi meringis kesakitan, tanganya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol bulat besar.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi orang baik, Tachi?" Katanya dengan wajah menyeringai yang membuat dou Uciha merinding. Mata biru Deidara melirik si bungsu dengan pandangan menilai."Umurmu 16 tahun kan?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke di samping Itachi.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan wanita di depanya.

"Ku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki patnermu." Kata Deidara, sementara Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan patnernya dengan Sasuke adiknya.

Patner yang dimaksud disini adalah patner dalam sebuah pertarungan, setiap **Knight **wajib memiliki patner yang bisa mendukungnya dalam setiap pertarungan, seperti menyembuhkan luka, ataupun pemulihan Mana. Patner itu biasanya dari ras para High Elf, karna para High Elf memiliki kemampuan yang di anggap sangat mumpuni untuk mendampingi para Knight, mereka biasanya di sebut Mage, namun tidak di wajibkan juga dari ras Elf, dari ras Human juga sebenarnya bisa, mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan mirip dengan mage dari ras Elf itu biasanya disebut Priest, hanya saja kemampuan Priest tidak sebaik para Mage.

"Hn, tapi aku tidak butuh." Jawabnya dengan santai. Deidara hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan adik patnernya yang sangat mirip dengan Raja Fugaku, ayahnya dan Itachi.

"Dia memang sangat mirip ayah kami, keras kepala." Itachi mendekati Deidara, matanya menatap pada adiknya yang berjalan menjauh kedalam hutan.

"Aku tau. Kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenal kalian." Jawab Deidara,

"Dua puluh tahun ya?" Jawab Itachi, keningnya mengernyit mengingat sesuatu."Dan berarti usiamu lima puluh tahun sekarang!" Pekik Itachi."Harusnya kau jadi nenek ku,kau tau?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Dedara mengejek. Mata Deidara berkilat tajam mendengar perkataan pria disampingnya.

"Jika wanita cantik, mulus,dan seksi ini di sebut nenek. Lalu pria yang berkerut di wajah itu di sebut apa? Kakek buyut?" Itachi hanya tertawa mendengar nada ketus yang di keluarkan Deidara.

"Aku hanya bercanda Dei. Kau ini, cepat sekali marah." Itachi menjawab setelah tawanya reda, wania di sampingnya hanya memalingkan wajah sambil pipinya di kembungkan, marah.

"Hm!.Hei! Awas kau ya!"Suara Deidara melengking nyaring ketika pipinya di cubit keras, sementara sang pelaku hanya berlari, jadilah mereka saling kejar-kejaran di tengah lapangan, beginilah keseharian Itachi dengan wanita pirang yang mengejarnya, entah kenapa melihat wajah kesal wanita itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

0O0

Sasuke berjalan cepat di tengah hutan, wajahnya bersungut-sungut kesal pada kakaknya dan patnernya yang selalu saja mempermasalahkan 'sudah saatnya kau mempunyai patner' itu terus. Apa sih pentinya punya patner? Hal merepotkan seperti itu hanyalah untuk orang lemah.

"Jangan! Hiks."

Sasuke berhenti dari jalanya ketika mendengar suara anak kecil dari arah jam sebelas, matanya memicing tajam sambil pedangnya sudah di keluarkanya dari sarungnya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke arah suara tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Diam Bocah!"

Suara berat terdengar dari arah yang sama membuat Sasuke makin waspada, pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya semakin erat dan Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan.

Pelan.

Pelan.

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat anak perempuan pirang yang tengah di sekap sosok Troll pria, anak pirang itu terlihat berusaha berontak, namun kaki tanganya sudah di ikat di kangkangkan menyilang berdiri di pohon kanan dan kirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menerjang Troll tersebut dengan pedangnya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis tersebut setelah mengalahkan Troll tadi.

"Si-siapa kau? Jangan sakiti Naru." Bukanya menjawab, gadis itu malah bergetar ketakutan ketika Sasuke mendekat berniat melepaskan ikatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma mau melepaskan ikatanmu saja kok." Kata Sasuke lembut, sedikit heran juga dia, biasanya dia hanya bersikap lembut pada ibunya, Mikoto, tapi entah kenapa sifat itu dia tunjukkan pada bocah yang baru di kenalnya. Aneh.

"Benarkah?" Anak itu mulai percaya, mungkin karna sikap lembut Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku orang baik kok." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangan dan kaki si bocah pirang itu, ada banyak hal yang membuat Sasuke heran, salah satunya. kenapa bocah Elf ini ada di sini?, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya karna memikirkan hal-hal yang bukan urusanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Elf kecil." Tanya Sasuke ketika ikatan si bocah sudah dilepaskannya.

"Naru mengikuti kakak Naru."Jawab bocah itu, wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah, rasa takutnya karna kejadian barusan belum hilang di benaknya.

"Seharusnya kau di rumah saja adik kecil, atau kau bermain dengan teman-teman mu, bukanya berjalan sendirian di hutan. disini banyak Troll dan monster berbahaya." Sasuke menenagkan ketika dilihatnya anak di sampingnya masih merasa ketakutan.

"Naru tau."Jawabnya pelan. Sasuke kembali berdiri sambil membersihkan bagian belakangnya yang kotor.

"Kita pulang." Sasuke mngulurkan tanganya pada gadis pirang yang masih duduk disampingnya."Kenapa?" Tanyanya saat melihat gadis itu belum juga menyambut uluran tanganya.

"Naru disini saja, menunggu kakak Naru." Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau mau di tangkap Troll tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

".." Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita harus keluar dari hu_

"Itu dia bos!, dia yang melakukannya!" Troll yang tadi di hajar Sasuke kembali membawa sepuluh temannya, dengan angkuh dia berjalan di samping Troll yang lebih besar yang kelihatanya itu pemimpin mereka.

"Jadi bocah ini yang mengganggumu ya?" Tanya pemimpin Troll itu pada Troll di sampingnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ketus, dagunya terangkat keatas dengan pedang yang sudah tercabut dari sarungnya, sementara gadis pirang disampingnya kini bersembunyi di antara kakinya." Mau minta di hajar lagi?" Lanjutnya

"Sombong kau bocah!" Troll tersebut mulai mengeluarkan pedang besar ditanganya yang di ikuti oleh semua anak buahnya."Kita lihat, apa kau bisa berkata sombong setelah mulutmu ku robek!" Dengan cepat Troll itu sudah berada di depan Sasuke dengan pedang yang siap memotong kepalanya.

Namun reflek Sasuke yang memang cepat, lebih dulu menusukkan pedangnya ke arah dada Toll itu. Darah berwarna hitam mengucur dari lubang yang di buat Sasuke di dada makhluk itu, namun Troll itu masih bisa berdiri tegap dan masih mencoba menyerang Sasuke dengan lebih brutal dan cepat. Tak mau kalah, enam Troll lainya ikut menyerang dengan tak kalah brutalnya.

Ke tujuh Troll terus menyerang Sasuke. Dua di kanan, tiga di kiri, satu di depan, dan satu di belakang, sementara tiga Troll lainya adalah para Mage, yang bertugas menyembuhkan luka ataupun memulihkan Mana, hal itulah yang membuat sang pemimpin Troll tidak terpengaruh ketika dadanya ditusuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mulai terdesak akhirnya kecolongan juga, sabetan pedang Troll di belakangnya mengenai punggungnya, tendangan Troll di depanya telak mengenai pinggangnya, sementara serangan lain masih mampu dihindarinya, ataupun ditangkisnya dengan tangan.

Merasa sudah terdesak, Sasuke mulai berfikir cepat, otak cerdasnya mulai mencari pemecahan, kenapa serangannya tidak berpengaruh, padahal tebasan pedangnya pastilah akan menimbulkan luka yang parah di tubuh Troll-troll itu, matanya pun tertumpu pada tiga Troll lainya yang berada lima belas meter di depanya.

Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang di lakukan tiga Troll trsebut, makhluk yang dikiranya hanyalah ras bar-bar yang tidak mempunyai kepintaran dan hanya bertindak menuruti nafsunya ternyata adalah makhluk yang sudah terstruktur, pantas saja serangannya yang begitu kuat dan keras, dapat di redam begitu saja, belum lagi tebasannya yang telak mengenai organ vital mereka. Tentu saja, itu semua bisa terjadi karna ada Mage di antara mereka, yang bertugas mengcover seranganya dan menyembuhkan luka rekanya.

Kini dia tau siapa yang harus di bunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan, kemudian keningnya mengernyit menyadari jika Troll yang melawanya hanya berjumblah enam yang satunya?.

"Kyaaa!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, untuk kesekian kalinya matanya membelalak ketika melihat gadis pirang yang di tolongnya kini sudah berada di dekapan Troll yang di panggil bos tadi, pedang tajam milik Troll itu teracung di depan leher kecil si gadis pirang.

"Jika kau melawan, gadis ini akan." Jari tangan kiri Troll itu melintang berjalan di udara di depan lehernya."Mati."Katanya dengan seringaian yang kemudian timbul di wajah hitamnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan pedangnya tanda dia menyerah, semua rencana jeniusnya menjadi kacau saat Troll sialan itu menyandera gadis pirang itu, kini apa yang harus diperbuatnya?. untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali saran orang-orang agar dia memiliki seorang sial.

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak luka sabetan dan memar di tubuhnya ketika para bar-bar itu menghajarnya dengan sepenuh 'hati' mereka, namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia menyerah dan meminta ampun, tubuhnya boleh saja dihajar habis-habisan dan tidak berkutik, namun otaknya terus berfikir untuk mencari celah agar dapat melepaskan gadis itu dari Troll yang menyekapnya.

Dalam situasinya yang hampir di ujung tanduk, matanya tertuju pada cairan hitam di depanya, ya itu adalah darah dari Troll pemimpin mereka yang kini menyekap si gadis, darah tersebut membentuk garis lurus yang secara tidak sengaja terinjak Troll yang menyekap gadis pirang menyeringai di antara ringisan saat tendangan dan pukulan Troll di dekatnya menyapa tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan sigap, iapun mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, dengan gerakan yang tak terduga pedang itu langsung di tancapkanya ke tanah yang terdapat ceceran darah hitam, Mana petir miliknya di hantarkanya pada pedangnya yang kemudian merambat pada darah hitam itu hingga menyengat Troll yang berada di jalur petir itu. Seketika tubuh Troll itu tegang dan roboh, sesekali listrik terlihat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Menjauh dari sana!" Sasuke langsung mengintruksi gadis itu untuk menjauh ketika si penyekap roboh, tanganya merogoh kantongnya dan melemparkan batu merah ruby pada gadis itu.

"Ambil itu!" Sasuke mulai panik ketika melihat pemimpin Troll itu mulai kembali berdiri, namun gadis pirang yang masih shock hanya memandang batu merah itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Itu milik kakak mu, jika kau mengenggamnya kau akan di bawa ketempat kakakmu."Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, beruntung gadis itu pun tersadar dari diamnya, dia mengambil batu itu, namun Troll yang menyekapnya sudah bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya pada gadis itu, dengan nekat, Sasuke melemparkan pedangnya pada Troll itu, namun hanya mengenai pedangnya dan hanya membuatnya terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

Percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke, anak itupun memungut batu berwarna merah tersebut. Seketika cahaya berputar di samping gadis itu, cahaya yang sangat terang hingga membuat mata para Troll yang memang tidak kuat dengan cahaya pun buta sesaat.

0O0

"Kau benar-benar tidak mirip perempuan Dei." Itachi berkata pada wanita di sebelahnya, mereka tengah berbaring telentang di atas rumput, kelelahan.

"Dan kau Uciha yang sangat tidak Uciha Chi."Balas Deidara sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, wajah mereka saling berhadapan, biru bertemu hitam.

Deg!

Jantungnya seakan mau copot dari tempatnya dan wajahnya mungkin kini merona hebat karna dirasakanya wajahnya memanas. dia memang sudah menyadari perasaanya pada wanita di sampingnya itu, hanya saja dia belum siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Namun sesuatu dalam hatinya terus mendorongnya untuk mengatakan kata sakral itu, lama berkecamuk dalam pikiranya, akhirnya ia merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk di coba, kapan lagi momen yang pas selain sekarang, tidak ada yang melihat ataupun yang akan mengganggu jika dia menyetakan perasaanya, mereka hanya berdua. Lalu tunggu apa lagi?.

Di tariknya nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya, matanya menutup rapat lalu membuka kemudian dengan mulut yang sudah siap melontarkan kata-kata cinta yang akan di sampaikannya pada wanita pirang di sampingnya.

"Dei. Aku men_

"Sasuke!" Deidara tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari ke arah depan, meninggalkan Itachi yang mematung dengan mulut yang terbuka di belakangya.

"Cintai mu." Sambungnya pelan di iringi hembusan angin yang seakan mengatainya 'bodoh' kemudian.

"Dasar adik pengganggu." Umpatnya dalam hati ketika matanya melihat siluet Sasuke di seberang padang rumput yang baru keluar dari arah hutan dengan langkah terseok penuh luka. Dia bukanya tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mau menolong anak itu karna dia tau sifat Sasuke yang selalu ingin lebih baik darinya, dia malah akan menyakiti Sasuke jika datang dan memberi pertolongan padanya dan membuat Sasuke lebih membencinya. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Siapa yang melakukanya?" Tanya Deidara dengan kepanikan yang kentara dalam suaranya, dengan sigap dia menaikan tangan kanan Sasuke di bahunya untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Jangan bilang jika kau di hajar dan kabur dari pertarungan." Itachi berjalan menuju mereka, tangannya di masukkan dalam saku celananya.

"Itachi!" Deidara menatap pria di depanya geram."Kau sama sekali tidak membantu tau!" Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

" ," Itachi mendekati kedua makhluk berbeda ras dan warna rambut di depanya dengan wajah malas.

"Disini kau rupanya bocah sombong." Tiga bayangan hitam muncul di balik semak-semak hutan di belakang mereka. Itachi memicing melihat sosok di dalam hutan, lalu beralih pada Sasuke disampingnya.

"Mereka yang menghajarmu Sas?" Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke yang kini terduduk di rumput dengan nada meremehkan, Sasuke yang ditanya hanya memutar bola mata bosan dengan tabiat kakaknya yang memang suka meremehkan siapapun lawanya.

"Mereka berbeda Itachi, percayalah!." Sasuke memperingatkan."Mereka memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya" lanjutnya pelan.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, senyum timpang terpatri di wajahnya."Itulah yang selalu dikatakan para pecundang."Katanya, sambil berjalan santai ke arah para sosok di dalam hutan dengan santai.

"Terserahlah." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Deidara yang melihat kelakuan patnernya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Butuh bantuan?." Tanya Deidara. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak! Mereka hanya Troll, aku tak akan terluka ataupun kehabisan Mana!" Jawab Itachi.

"Haah, aku merasakan pirasat buruk." Kata Deidara pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kau ikuti saja Itachi, Dei." Sasuke memberi saran. Deidara langsung menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tapi bagaima_

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, lagi pula aku berada di tengah lapang, cahaya matahari akan merusak mata mereka jika mencoba menyerang." Jelasnya.

"Yasudah. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau teriak saja."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu Dei." Jawabnya ketus. Deidara hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk melampiaskan kekesalanya pada bocah di depanya itu.

" . Aku pergi." Katanya sambil berlari kecil ke arah hutan tempat Itachi dan para Troll tadi.

"Hn." Jawabnya pelan.

0o0

"Menyedihkan sekali, ternyata tidak hanya sombong, tapi juga suka mengadu seperti anak kecil. Hahaha!" Tawa mereka menggelegar sambil menatap Itachi di depan mereka yang sudah siap dengan palu besarnya.

"Dan lihat, siapa yang datang ini tuan?" Tanya anak buah Troll itu pada busnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ayah nya mungkin, ayah yang suka memanjakan anaknya, atau saudaranya? Brother complex dong kalau begitu hahaha!" Mereka kembali tertawa lantang, kedutan-kedutan besar sudah memenuhi dahi Itachi karna kesal dengan ucapan para Troll jelek di depanya, matanya menatap tajam seakan tatapanya bisa membunuh makhluk di depanya.

"Woow! Tatapan si ayah galak membuat ku takut bos!" Kata salah satu Troll di sebelah kanan dari sang bos sambil memasang gostur ketakutan yang berlebihan, di sambung dengan tawa yang lainya kemudian.

Kini bukan hanya dahi nya yang berkedut, urat tanganya pun bermunculan, menahan marah, bahkan kuku nya pun memutih karna terlalu keras meremas tanganya sendiri. Tidak bisa di maafkan mereka, makhluk rendahan seperti mereka berani-benainya mengejek dirinya, ini sungguh keterlaluan, sangat keterlaluan malah.

"Mungkin mulut kotor kalian perlu sedikit di berikan pelajaran sopan santuh, eh?" Dengan angkuh Itachi mengangkat wajahnya tinggi. dia tidak boleh terpancing oleh perkataan Troll-trol itu, dia harus menegaskan kastanya dan kasta monster di depanya, ras terhormat sepertinya tidak boleh terbawa emosi, tidak boleh.

Wajah pemimpin Troll itu menegang marah, mendengar perkataan Itachi yang menurutnya lancang, dia menoleh pada anak buahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Mengerti dengan isyarat sang bos merekapun mundur tiga langkah kebelakang.

"Kita lihat, seberapa bisa kau mengajari ku sopan santun" kata sang bos, dua Troll di belakangnya mengangkat kedua tongkat mereka ke atas. Kabut tebal seketika muncul dari tongkat-tongkat mereka.

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya mengengkat alisnya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Troll di depanya. Hanya halusinasinya atau apa, dua Troll di belakang bos mereka itu seperti_

"Astaga!" Pekik Itachi sedikit terkejut, kini dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke memperingatkanya tadi. Ah kau memang bodoh Itachi.

"Terkejut?" Kata sang bos yang sudah menghilang di balik kabut yang sudah sangat tebal." Kalian pikir kami berdiam diri saja setelah kalian dan para Elf itu membantai suku kami?" Suara itu kembali bergema di dalam kabut." Heh! Kami tidak se-bar-bar itu Human" sambungnya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Itachi berputar-putar mencari dari mana asal suara itu, pandanganya sudah tidak dapat di gunakan lagi di dalam kabut yang sangat pekat itu.

0o0

Sasuke bersandar di batang pohon besar yang ada di tengah padang rumput luas, matanya terpejam rapat bukan karna tidur, namun dia hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk memulih kan Mana yang terkuras saat mengeluarkan sihir petir tadi. Sebagai seorang Warrior, kapasitas Mana nya sangat lah sedikit dikarnakan teknik-tekniknya yang memang tidak memerlukan Mana untuk menyerang, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang seorang Paladin dan Deidara yang seorang Mage, mereka memang terlatih menggunakan sihir, jadi otomatis Mana mereka pun besar.

Ingatan Sasuke kembali pada gadis pirang yang di selamatkanya tadi, entah kenapa otaknya tidak bisa melepaskan ingatanya tentang gadis kecil itu, apa mungkin aku tertarik padanya? Jangan bercanda. Sudut bibirnya terangkat miring ketika menyadari apa yang tengah dipikirkanya barusan.

"Kurasa Otakmu mengalami luka serius. Sasuke" Sasuke membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara di sampingnya." Ayao kita pulang" sambung orang tersebut yang ternyata Deidara.

Selama di perjalanan mata Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap punggung kakaknya, ada yang aneh dengan Itachi. Bukanya dia suka untuk berdebat atau pun saling ejek dengan Itachi, tapi melihat pria itu hanya diam saja sekembalinya dari hutan membuatnya aneh juga,

"Kau baik-baik saja Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke, biar bagaimanapun tidak akurnya mereka, tapi dia teteplah menyayangi Itachi yang notabene kakak satu-satunya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat, alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat mendengar jawaban dari pria berambut panjang di depanya, lalu dia menoleh pada Deidara di sampingnya meminta jawaban.

"Aku pun tidak tau Sasuke. Dia tiba-tiba seperti itu saat aku menemukanya." Jawab Deidara, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar ucapan Deidara.

"Dei kau pulanglah ke Kul'Thalas, persiapkan apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk perjalanan kita satu bulan dari sekarang!" Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat orang di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Chi?" Tanya Deidara heran, setahunya mereka diliburkan dari Quest apapun, dan dia yakin hari ini liburanya masih belum berakhir.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan, dan pekerjaan itu tidak bisa di lakukan disini." Jawab Itachi kembali berjalan.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu, sampai bertemu sebulan lagi." Deidara berjalan ke arah gerbang portal Lordaeron, dimana portal itu tersambung dengan portal yang ada di di Kul'Thalas, memungkinkan mereka untuk berpindah-pindah dengan cepat. Portal itu sendiri terletak di tengah halaman istana, dengan empat menara yang menjadi alat pertahanan jika terjadi sesuatu, bentuk portal itu adalah seperti empat kerucut sempit dan tajam, yang ditengahnya terdapat bola cahaya berwarna biru keputih-putihan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Sasuke di belakang Itachi. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, mulai sekarang kau carilah Mage ataupun Priest mu. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi aku harap kau akan jadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi Lordaeron dan Human." Katanya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk Sasuke artikan.

Belum sempat Sasuke bartanya. Itachi sudah berjalan cepat ke arah istana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kak. Sasuke menatap Itachi khawatir.

"Apa yang sedang mengganggumu Itachi"

Tbc

Saya sangat berterima kasih buat anda-anda yang sudi berkunjung untuk sekedar membaca pic saya ataupun bagi yang sudah memberikan respon kepada saya melalui review, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih...

A/N

Disini semua jenis tentara dari ras Human di sebutnya Knight.

Saya memang mengadopsi dari game warcraft ataupun lord of the ring, tapi jalan ceritanya sudah saya permak, jadi tidak akan sama dengan game dan novel di atas.


	3. Chapter 2 pertemuan 2

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalian berdua saja? **Daerah hitam** itu sangat berbahaya Dei, kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi"

Deidara hanya memutar bola matanya ketika Rajanya yang juga kakaknya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah lebih dari lima kali dalam sepuluh menit kakak menanyakan hal tersebut, dan aku sudah mulai jengah jika harus terus menjawab hal yang sama pula. Apa sebegitunya kakak tidak percayanya pada kemampuanku dan Itachi?"

"Bukan begitu Dei. Kau tau aku sudah kehilangan Istriku dan anakku, aku belum siap jika harus kaupun meninggalkanku."

Deidara hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan kakaknya, ditinggalkan oleh istri dan anaknya nyatanya sudah membuat dirinya yang dulu di kenal sebagai yellow flash kini menjadi gampang khawatir pada orang disekelilingnya.

"Kau harus ingat kalau kami adalah lulusan akademi terbaik kak Minato, kami akan baik-baik saja."

Minato menatap sendu wanita pirang di hadapannya, ada bagian dari hatinya yang melarangnya untuk pergi dan membahayakan diri, namun bagian lainya mengharuskanya mengizinkan wanita bersurai pirang di hadapanya pergi dan mengambil kesempatan kecil ini agar dia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya lagi. Jika yang dikatakan Deidara memang benar tentunya.

"Lagi pula ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk kita mencari sekutu lain di luar sana dan memastikan apa kak Kushina dan Naruto masih hidup." Deidara melanjutkan.

Minato hanya diam mendengar wanita pirang di depanya sambil menyender pada singgasana besarnya yang bermotif sulur dan permata merah sebagai hiasanya. Tangannya mengetuk pelan pada tangan singgasananya, kepalanya yang memang sudah pening karna di jejali berbagai macam ocehan para pendeta Elf kini makin berdenyut keras. Harus di akuinya bahwa apa yang di katakan adiknya ada benarnya juga, dan dia pun harus mengakui jika ada sedikit asa di hatinya tentang istrinya dan anaknya.

" Masih sebulan lagi, kan?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

"Hmp, tiga minggu dua hari tepatnya" Deidara mengoreksi.

Minato mengambil satu batu bulat berwarna biru safir entah dari mana, lalu memberikannya pada Deidara. Tidak ada gunanya juga dia terus membelokkan keputusan adiknya ini, dia tahu sendiri tingkat kekeras kepalaanya sangat menurun pada adiknya ini.

"Teleport stone?"

Deidara heran dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya, untuk apa memberikan teleport stone?. Dia tahu jelas jika batu itu hanya berguna di benua ini, jika sudah keluar dari benua ini, batu itu tidaklah berguna karna portal para Elf dan human tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Ya. Tapi teleport stone ini sedikit istimewa."

Deidara mengangkat ujung alisnya mendengar penuturan sang kakak, matanya menatap batu biru di tangan kakaknya mencari apa yang membuat batu itu berbeda.

"Dari yang ku lihat, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda" jawabnya sambil menatap sang kakak.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Teleport stone ini sedikit berbeda. Dia mampu memindahkan objek sejauh apapun objek tersebut dari gerbang portal, tapi hanya satu objek saja yang dapat dipindahkanya."

"Wah! Aku tidak pernah tau jika kakak memiliki benda seperti ini."

Deidara tidak bisa menyembunyikan decak kagumnya pada sang kakak, namun wajah senangnya digantikan dengan wajah bingung kemudian.

"Kenapa kakak hanya memberiku satu? Kan kami berdua?" Tanyanya heran.

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Itu adalah satu-satunya Dei, itupun adalah pemberian dari guru Jiraiya sewaktu para tetua highborn memutuskan untuk membuat negara terpisah dengan Night Elf, dia memberikanya untuk jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Dasar orang mesum itu!, apa dia lupa jika dia mengkhawatirkan seorang raja sainganya?."

Deidara tidak bisa tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika mendengar perkataan kakaknya, tapi perkataan Jiraya memang benar, bagaimana pun situasi para tetua High Elf yang masih menyimpan benci pada Night Elf berpotensi membuat kekacauan yang mungkin akan mengacaukan para Elf yang memang sudah kacau. Untuk itulah Minato mengorbankan dirinya menjadi pemimpin para High Elf, berharap jika suatu hari nanti dapat kembali menyatukan kubu yang bersitegang tersebut.

" Yah begitulah guru Jiraiya itu." Katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Namun wajah serius dengan cepat menggantikan senyumnya " aku tidak berharap kau sampai menggunakan batu ini, Dei. karna teleport stone dari jarak yang sangat jauh sangat berisiko cidera yang sangat tinggi, tapi ku harap kau mau menerimanya, untuk jaga-jaga."

"Baiklah."

Deidara mengambil batu berwarna biru tersebut dan memasukkanya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tolong. Temukan mereka Dei."

Deidara hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar permohonan kakak keduanya. Lalu kemudian membalikkan badan pergi dari ruangan besar itu.

"Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kalian" katanya pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering murung Sasuke."

"Tidak juga."

"Sungguh. Aku sering memergokimu melamun sendirian di paviliun istana, kau bahkan terlambat menyahut panggilanku. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Sasuke sungguh tidak nyaman jika harus berdekatan dengan gadis pink ini di saat sekarang, entah bagaimana cara dia melakukanya, tapi gadis ini selalu bisa menebak apa yang terjadi denganya, meskipun tidak secara spesifik, tapi gadis itu tahu jika dia tidak dalam ke adaan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Sakura, sungguh. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Bohongnya.

"Hanya tidak enak badan tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini Sasuke, aku mengenalmu lama, apa kau lupa?"

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mendengar penuturan gadis pink bernama Sakura Haruno yang juga sebagai tunangannya itu, disandarkannya punggungnya di pohon Ek besar yang tumbuh di depan istana tersebut.

"Atau kau bertengkar dengan kak Itachi lagi?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya. Tapi bukan hal itu intinya."

"Lalu?" Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang awalnya berselonjor kini menjadi bersila merasakan Sasuke akan menjadikan pahanya bantal.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, percuma saja membohongi gadis berambut pink ini, dia lebih mengenalnya melebihi siapapun sesudah Mikoto dan Itachi tentunya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengan bocah Elf." Katanya, Sakura mendengarkan dengan antusias." Aku menyelamatkannya dari para Troll yang entah ingin melakukan apa pada Elf itu."

"Itukah yang membuatmu babak belur waktu itu?" Tanya Sakura, dan anggukan Sasuke sebagai jawabanya." Lalu. Apa anak itu selamat?"

"Ya."

"Lau apa masalahnya?" Kata Sakura sambil memasukan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Tapi aku kalah dari Troll-troll itu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Itu tidak penting Sasuke, yang penting kan anak itu selamat dan kau baik-baik saja."

"Bukan begitu." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Sakura diam menunggu.

"Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran ku, aku mengira para Troll itu hanya ras barbar yang tidak mempunyai Mana dan hanya bertarung dengan otot tanpa menggunakan otak, tapi."

Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke yang berada di pahanya untuk menenangkan kegelihasan sang pangeran Human.

" Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat ada yang ber **Class **Mage di antara mereka, dan daya penyembuhan mereka benar-benar luar biasa. aku ragu jika mereka memang makhluk barbar kelihatanya mereka adalah makhluk yang cukup terstruktur layaknya para Human dan Elf." Sakura menghentikan elusanya, matanya sedikit terbelalak mendengar penuturan sang kekasih, bisa di bayangkanya makhluk berkekuatan super seperti Troll memiliki Mana dan terstruktur, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan membalas kekalahan mereka pada ras Elf dan Human.

"Apa kau yakin kalau yang kau lihat itu Class? bisa saja itu hanya tipuan mereka untuk mengecohmu, kau tahu sendiri kan jika Troll itu sangat licik." Kata Sakura sedikit tidak yakin.

Sasuke menatap Sakura mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak mungkin tertipu oleh tipuan licik seperti itu.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan tertipu pada hal seperti itu Sakura." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tapi jika benar. Mengapa mereka tidak menyerang kita dan mencoba merebut kembali kota Suci mereka Kul'Thalas."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidaklah tau apa yang terjadi dua puluh tahun silam, tentang inpasi ras Human dan High Elf di tanah para Troll, ataupun peristiwa perebutan kembali salah satu kota para Elf yang hilang yaitu Kul'Thalas. Tapi dari peristiwa yang lalu dan beberapa analisisnya yang telah membuatnya seperti orang yang tidak semangat hidup beberapa hari ini telah mendapatkan beberapa kesimpulan.

"Aku takut itu adalah awal dari peristiwa besar yang akan terjadi nanti, Sakura." Katanya pelan." Aku pernah membaca buku di perpustakaan besar. Aku menemukan fakta bahwa ras Human dahulu hanyalah ras purba yang bertarung untuk bertahan hidup, mereka hidup dalam suku-suku kecil yang terpisah. Tapi kemudian salah satu suku itu bertemu dengan para Elf yang kemudian memberikan mereka pengajaran dan pengetahuan tentang Class, Mana dan Sihir."

"Lalu apa hubunganya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sedikit heran. Lalu ekspresi heranya berubah menjadi terkejut saat dia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Ja-jangan bilang ka_

"Kau benar Sakura, kita dan para Troll tidaklah jauh berbeda, hanya saja kita lebih dulu mengenal para Elf yang mengajari kita berbagai pengetahuan, sementara para Troll masih menjadi makhluk purba yang masih bertindak menggunakan naluri. Aku khawatir jika ada orang lai_ tidak, lebih tepatnya sosok lain yang mengajari para Troll itu, itulah yang yang mengganggu ku Sakura. Selama ini para Human dan Elf tidak pernah keluar dari benua kita ini karna terlalu takut pada bahaya yang ada di luar sana, aku khawatir jika ke kolotan para tetua ras itu telah di manfaatkan sosok yang mengendalikan para Troll itu untuk menyusun kekuatan tanpa harus terganggu pada Elf dan Human." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memberitahukan pada para dewan dan Raja Fugaku!" Kata Sakura sedikit keras.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang menyebabkan Sakura menatapnya penuh tanya.

" Kita tidak punya bukti apa-apa Sakura, hal ini hanyalah analisis ku saja. Menyebabkan kepanikan dan ketegangan pada Dewan adalah hal terakhir yang kulakukan, lagi pula kak Itachi dan kak Deidara sudah mengajukan diri pada ayah untuk menyelidiki hal ini."

" Tidakkah itu terlalu nekat jika hanya berdua saja."

"Ya. Sebenarnya akupun berpendapat sepertimu." Sasuke bangun dari posisi awalnya." Pergi ke Daerah hitam berdua saja lebih terdengar seperti misi bunuh diri. Aku tahu seberapa besar kekuatan mereka, tapi tetap saja jika berada di tempat yang tidak di kenal dan melawan musuh yang belum pernah di lawan. mereka yang kuat pun pasti akan sangat kerepotan"

Sakura berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke yang kini berjalan di atas jalan berbatu yang disusun dengan rapi. Rambutnya yang di ikat ekor kuda dengan pita hitam berkibar saat angin menerpa mereka.

"Tapi mungkin ayah mempunyai alasan tertentu mengapa mengijinkan mereka pergi." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura saat gadis itu menarik ujung Cardigan birunya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

" Siapa anak itu?"

Sasuke menelusuri arah teleunjuk Sakura yang mengarah pada gadis pirang yang di selamatkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, gadis itu terlihat bersembunyi di antara pohon palm yang hidup di pinggir jalan yang mereka pijak sekarang. Tanganya sedikit meremas bagian ujung dress merah yang di kenakanya dengan wajah yang takut-takut.

'Mau apa anak itu kesini?' Batinya heran.

Tidak di hiraukanya pertanyaan Sakura tadi dan langsung melenggang menghampiri gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dengan sedikit berlari.

Sasuke memandang sekilas gadis pirang yang tengah bersembunyi di depanya, bibirnya sedikit melengkung melihat tingkah lucu anak pirang itu.

" Sedang apa kau disini, adik kecil?"

Mendengar dirinya ditanyai, si gadis pun sedikit mengintip pemuda reven di depannya di balik pohon palm itu. Mata biru besarnya menatap Sasuke penuh suka cita entah kenapa. Lalu beralih pada gadis pink di samping si reven, matanya menatap tajam gadis yang memakai terusan berwarna merah muda sepaha itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya tajam pada Sakura.

Alis Sakura sedikit naik mendengar nada tidak suka kentara sekali dalam suara gadis pirang di depanya.

" Aku temanya Sasuke, kau sedang apa disini adik kecil?"

Sakura bersumpah jika dia mendengar helaan nafas lega dari si gadis muda saat dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke temanya.

'Apa gadis Elf ini menyukai Sasuke, ya?' Batinya sedikit geli.

"Ini!"

Si gadis menghiraukan Sakura yang bertanya padanya dan malah berbalik pada Sasuke untuk memberikan cincin bermotif sulur.

"Apa ini?"

Sasuke heran dengan bocah di depanya ini, tiba-tiba saja datang lalu memberikan cincin.

"Hadiah, karna kakak sudah menyelamatkan ku waktu itu." Katanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat kepopuleran tunangannya yang bahkan bisa membuat anak kecil jatuh cinta padanya. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dan gadis pirang itu.

"Jadi anak ini yang kau selamatkan dari Troll-troll itu?"

"Ya"

"Anak yang manis" katanya sambil berjongkok di depan anak pirang itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya membawa kabar dari **Eldamar**, nyonya Mito."

Wanita berambut merah pucat dan berkulit gelap menatap Troll yang tengah bersujud patuh di depanya dari singgasana berhiaskan gading gajahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Berikan laporanmu!" Titahnya tegas.

Troll itu mengangguk mengerti." Saya dan anak buah saya telah berhasil melaksanakan misi yang nyonya berikan, tapi_

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi mereka berhasil menangkap salah seorang dari kami, namun nyonya tenang saja. Informasi yang mereka dapatkan hanya sebatas kami yang mampu menggunakan Mana dan Class saja."

"BODOH! Kau ceroboh sekali..sudah kubilang kalau kalian tidak perlu menggunakan Mana! Mereka bisa curiga!"

" Tapi nyo_

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan mu, dasar makhluk hina!"

Mata Troll itu membelalak lebar saat wanita di depanya tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanya dengan taring panjang siap mengeksekusinya.

"AARGH!"

Tidak lebih dari tiga menit, Troll itu ambruk dengan leher yang hampir putus.

"Gara-gara kau rencanaku bisa hancur, dasar Troll bodoh!"

Tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang berlelehan darah, tubuh gelapnya yang hanya ditutupi dengan Bra besi dan rok yang terbuat dari kulit beruang coklat kembali berjalan ke arah singgasananya masih dengan emosi yang meluap hingga mata merahnya seakan berpendar dalam gelap.

"Tenanglah Mito! Yang penting tujuan utama kita telah dilaksanakan dengan baik" kakek tua berjubah ungu gelap yang memiliki dua tanduk domba yang tumbuh di kepalanya berjalan ke arah mayat Troll yang telah di bunuh Mito beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pria berkulit gelap bertubuh besar dengan gelang besi besar di tanganya muncul dari sudut samping Mito.

"Kekek ini benar nyonya Mito, kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Lagipula kekuatan kita saat ini lebih dari cukup untuk menghabisi mereka, benar kan Bee?"

"Kau benar kak!"

Pria lain yang memiliki ciri hampir sama dengan pria pertama muncul dari samping lain Mito.

"Jangan berlebihan Ei. Jumblah kita mungkin saja lebih banyak, tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa masuk kedalam kota mereka jika pelindung itu masih belum di hancurkan."

Pria bernama Ei itu hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan wanita di depanya.

"Yah pelindung itu. Bagaimana dengan dia yang kau kirim untuk melakukan hal itu, apa sudah berhasil?"

Mito menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda 'iya'.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai mantranya bekerja." Katanya dengan senyum licik yang kentara.

"Khirnya. Kita bisa kembali pulang." Ei berkata dengan tenang sambil mengusap rambutnya kebelakang."Pulang untuk membalas dendam." Lanjutnya, petir tiba-tiba saja memercik keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Wah. Tidak pernah aku melihatmu sebersemangat ini kak" Bee berkata di samping Ei, dia benar-benar senang melihat kakaknya bersemangat seperti ini.

"Yah. Dan kita akan membuat mereka membayar kesalahan mereka yang sudah mengingkari kekuatan Dewa kita, Madara yang perkasa." Mito menimpali dari atas singgasananya.

"Ya. Kau benar, Mito. Aku akan membantu penyerangan kalian dengan sihir **Warlock **ku." Kakek yang tadi hanya diam ikut menimpali, Troll yang tadi telah mati kini berdiri tegak disamping kakek itu dengan kepala yang masih hampir putus.

"Grrrr!"

Tbc

Maaf mina-san kemaren saya blom sempat bales reviewnya soalnya saya sibuk sekali, menjelang ramadhan kemaren bukanya berkurang malah kerjaan makin menumpuk. Di Maklumin aja yah mina-san! .hehehe

Balasan review

**Guest**

**ya ini sudah lanjut ko!**

**MORPH**

**Ini sudah.**

**YukiMiku**

**Ehehe. Mudah-mudahan, ya ini lanjut.**

**Nagasaki**

**Makasih Nagasaki-san.**

**mitsuka sakurai**

**Liat aja nantinya mitsuka-san, saya juga masih bingung nih#plak**

**kinghades78**

**Untuk OC sudah saya siapkan, jadi makasih buat tawarannya kinghades-san, Sasuke sama Itachi kan habis latihan, apalagi Sasuke nya belum punya patner ya pasti lah dia kerepotan melawan sekumpulan Troll yang bisa meregenerasi dengan cepat, bahkan ada Mage di antara mereka. Makasih udah review. Ehehe.**

**2Leavian**

**Wokeh.**

**Nobunaga Kyosuke**

**Amin... Mungkin saja#plaks**

**DamnI'm-Happy**

** .ehehe**

.

.

Daerah hitam: tempat yang tidak pernah di lihat para Human dan Elf.

Class: tipe kemampuan petarung.

Eldamar: pecahan benua Kalimdor yang ditempati Human dan Elf.

Warlock: penyihir jahat yang mampu mempengaruhi makhluk hidup ataupun menghidupkan yang sudah mati dan dapat menjadikan mereka budak.


End file.
